Always with you
by Hana no katashi
Summary: Max sufre por que no lo ama, pero el daria todo por aquella persona... wa! es el primer fanfic que escribo y esta re-raro ¬¬U solo dire que es shounen-ai nos vemos


Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertence por suerte para toda la humanidad, pero si un dia me apodero de el mundo seria mio ¿no? 8)

MSN CREW: deja de fumarte cosas raras ¬¬U

Irya: meanies T_T

ChibiGarland: no la hagan llorar o me les ira mal ¬¬

MSN CREW: O_O OKA!

ChibiBrooklyn: n_n calamares gigantes -señalando el experimento de la esquina-

Irya: Bueno con mi vil intento de fic Y_Y

**_ _**

Story by: Irya Morigami 8)

Always with you

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max estaba sentado en unas gradas de la universidad a la cual asistía… Veía tristemente el e-mail que había recibido de Takao. Que podía hacer en esos momentos… Simplemente miraba el blanco papel de oficina que empezaba a humedecerse con sus lágrimas. Era demasiado para el y su pobre corazón, pero no le quedaba mas que seguir sonriendo y ser el chico dulce e hiperactivo que todos conocían… Al fin y al cabo con que el fuera feliz, el lo seria.

__

Until the day I die - Hasta el dia que muera  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you - Derramare mi corazon para ti, para ti  
Until the day I die - Hasta el dia que muera  
I'll spill my heart for you - Derramare mi corazon para ti

- I… -Max cerro los ojos ocultando de nuevo las palabras que su corazón gritaba siempre hacia esa persona- Lastimosamente jamás pude decirte esas palabras, esas palabras grabadas en mi corazón, alma y piel. Palabras que mis ojos desean ocultar al igual que mi sonrisa, palabras que escapan en formas de lagrimas. -Max apretó los puños y su llanto se escucho-

__

As years go by - Asi los años pasaran  
I race the clock with you - Competire contra el reloj contigo  
But if you died right now - Pero si mueres ahora  
You know that I'd die to - Tu sabes que tambien morire  
I'd die too - Tambien morire

Era el día de la boda, Allí estaría el, apoyándolo para que uniera su vida con otra persona… Takao entro sonriendo dulcemente a la habitación y abrazo a Max. Max se sentía confundido por sus acciones y después comprendió. Lagrimas de el rubio se derramaron sobre los hombros de Takao. Momentos después Un fastidiado Kai abría la puerta y se quedaba en seco. Su ceño cambio a uno de molestia y cerro la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

__

You remind me of the times - Me recuerdas de los tiempos  
When I knew who I was - Cuando yo sabia quien era  
But still the second hand will catch us - Pero aun habra una segunda mano que nos atrape  
Like it always does - Como siempre ha sido

- ¿Quien fue? -Takao volteo y miro la puerta-

- Kai -Max dijo y sonrió entre lagrimas a Takao- ¿Creo que deberías hablar con el?

- ¿De que? -Takao dijo simplemente-

- Creeme, debes hablar con el -Max empujo a Takao directamente a la salida-

- Y tu necesitas irte… -Takao dijo con voz seria- Tu lo sabes mejor que yo.

__

We'll make the same mistakes - Cometeremos los mismos errores  
I'll take the fall for you - Tomare esta caida por ti  
I hope you need this now - Tengo la esperanza de que lo necesitas  
Cause I know I still do - Por que yo se que lo hare

Max miro las copias de las llaves del auto de Takao, tenia razón si se hubiera quedado hubiera arruinado la boda de la persona que mas amaba. Se sentó en una silla del aeropuerto esperando el vuelo más próximo hacia Estados Unidos. Entonces alguien se paro frente a el. Una voz conocida hablo sacando a Max de sus pensamientos. Max levanto la vista y fingio una sonrisa a la chica frente a el.

__

Until the day I die - Hasta el dia que muera  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you - Derramare mi corazon para ti, para ti  
Until the day I die - Hasta el dia que muera  
I'll spill my heart for you - Derramare mi corazon para ti

- No finjas Max -Emily dijo y Max parpadeo- Estas igual o peor que yo

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Como gustes, sabes como llegar rapido a la boda -Emily dijo-

- No pensaras interrumpirla -Emily asintio-

- Claro que si, no soy como tu y ademas, yo si actue -Emily sonrio-

- Emily ni se te ocurra

- No se aman -Emily dijo sentenciando- No te has dado cuenta, no es lo mas seguro -Emily empezo alejarse y recito- No pienso dejar que ambos sufran -Max se quedo ahi confundido y miro el reloj-

- Una hora.

__

Should I bite my tongue? - ¿Deberia morder mi lengua?  
Until blood soaks my shirt - Hasta que la sangre llene mi camisa  
We'll never fall apart - Nunca estaremos solos  
Tell me why this hurts so much - Dime por que duele tanto

Max se sentaba en el avion, las palabras de Emily resonaban dandole una esperanza dolorosa. Jamas era la respuesta de su mente, jamas aquella persona le diria un te amo y quedate conmigo, sin duda solo le quedaba estar ahi, inventaria una excusa tonta para justificar su falta, si es que Takao no lo habia hecho ya. El trayecto duro casi un dia desde China hasta Estados unidos. Max siempre estuvo sentado, sus ojos lucian muertos. Cada segundo que habia pasado lo habia matado lentamente. Bajo de el avion y tiempo despues llegaba a su apartamento, abrio la puerta y unas manos lo atraparon lanzandolo contra la pared mientras un click se escuchaba. Max levanto su miraba y trataba de alejar las dos manos de su cuello. Ojos dorados chocaron con el azul mar de el rubio.

__

My hands are at your throat - Mis manos estan en tu garganta  
And I think I hate you - Creo que te odio  
But still we'll say, "remember when" - Pero aun decimos "recuerdas cuando"  
Just like we always do - Justo como siempre lo hacemos

- ¿Por que me dejaste solo Max? Acaso me odias -Rei murmuro contra el oido de el rubio y deslizo sus manos hasta abrazar al anonadado Max- Por que yo te odio -Las palabras sacaron a Max de su estado de shock y pregunto-

- ¿Que haces aqui? -Max sintio como Rei introducia sus manos bajo la camisa blanca-

- Recuerdas cuando me prometiste estar a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas -Rei dijo y lo miro a los ojos-

- Yo... ah... -Max fue silenciado por los labios de Rei- ¿Que significa? -Max empezo a llorar- ¿Estas jugando conmigo?

__

Until the day I die - Hasta el dia que muera  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you - Derramare mi corazon para ti, para ti  
Until the day I die - Hasta el dia que muera  
I'll spill my heart for you - Derramare mi corazon para ti

Rei nego y beso los labios con pasion. Max no se movia ni oponia resistencia, Rei deslizo sus labios por la piel calida de el americano, sus manos empezaron a quitar prendas y Max sentiasu cabeza dar vueltas. Las pregutnas se amontonaban en su cabeza y de pronto desaparecieron al sentir donde estaba.

- I love you -Max dijo simplemente dejando congelado al nekojing-

- Max... -Rei miraba esos ojos nublados frente a el y sonrio-  
  


_Yeah I'd spill my heart!!! - ¡¡¡si derramare mi corazon!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!! - ¡¡¡si derramare mi corazon por ti!!!_

- Wo... -Un beso en la frente- ai... - Un beso en cada parpado- ni... -Un beso en los labios hizo enterder al rubio aquel significado-

Max no quizo saber por que Rei estaba ahi aun vestido cone sas ropas tradicionales de matrimonio, como habia llegado antes ni como se habia enterado a donde iba. Solo le importaba sentir la piel de el chino contra la de el. Caricias llenas de deseo y besos devoradores marcaban al otro. Max ahogo un grito al sentir como Rei acariciaba su parte mas intima y deslizaba despues hacia su trasero.

__

Until the day I die - Hasta el dia que muera  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you - Derramare mi corazon para ti, para ti  
Until the day I die - Hasta el dia que muera  
I'll spill my heart for you - Derramare mi corazon para ti  
  
Gritos que proclamaban el nombre de el nekojing se hicieron presentes, Max era penetrado de un solo embate por aquel a quien amaba. Las respiraciones se volvian mas entrecortadas a cada minuto. Momentos despues Max gritaba por la liberacion de su semilla en el abdomen de el neko, este fue y callo a Max ahogando su grito en un beso prolongado mientras el mismo sentia como su esencia llenaba al americano.

We made the same mistakes - Nosotros hacemos los mismos errores  
Mistakes like friends do - Errores que los amigos cometen  
We made the same mistakes - Nosotros hacemos los mismos errores  
Made the same mistakes - Hacemos los mismos errores

Rei abrazaba Max por la espalda y lo besaba con gran ternura, Max no sabia que decir, se habia entregado con tanta facilidad al toque de el chino que se daba el mismo verguenza. De pronto sintio unas lagrimas en su hombro y giro quedando frente a el

- Tenia miedo -Max dijo sinceramente-

- Yo tambien - Rei contesto mientras acariciaba el rostro de el rubio-

- Muchos errores cometimos verdad

- Pero lo hemos superado con un buen empujon de ciertas personas -Rei sonrio y Max parpadeo-

- Te dijo... El me prome... -Rei puso un dedo en los labios de el rubio-

- Un error fue corrigido, la verdad se revelo y ahora estamos juntos -Rei dijo-  
  


_As years go by - Asi los años pasaran  
I race the clock with you - Competire contra el reloj contigo  
But if you died right now - Pero si mueres ahora  
You know that I'd die to - Tu sabes que tambien morire  
I'd die too - Tambien morire_

Max desperto al dia siguiente, Habian tenido una noche muy ocupada, se levanto y se puso una camiseta de su closet, tenia el cuerpo adolorido y las causas eran obvias. Max se sonrojo y fue a la cocina, Miro de casualidad la contestadora y miro la los 30 mensajes que marcaba. Desconecto el telefono, no se necesitaba ser genio para saber quien era. Hace unas horas su alma estaba muriendo en un avion y ahora estaba lleno de vida su corazon. Rei entro vestido tan solo con unos pantalones de deportes y se acerco a hurtadillas hacia el rubio.

- Si tienes hambre me hubieras avisado -Max sintio las manos de Rei en su cintura- Bien sabes que me gusta cocinar.

- simplemente pensaba, que daria mi vida por ti solo para que fueras feliz.

- Ni se te ocurra por que sino estas tu, yo moriria para estar contigo -Rei dijo y Max sintio su corazon estremecer-

__

Until the day I die - Hasta el dia que muera  
I'll spill my heart for you, only for you - Derramare mi corazon para ti, solo para ti  
Until the day I die - Hasta el dia que muera  
I'll spill my heart for you, only for you - Derramare mi corazon para ti, solo para ti  
Until the day I die - Hasta el dia que muera  
Until the day I die!!! - ¡¡¡Hasta el dia que muera!!!

****

...Max y Rei se besaron disfrutando de ese momento juntos. Ya nada importaba mas que tenerse el uno al otro por el resto de su vida hasta que la muerte los reclamara...

~OWARI~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Irya: Bueno que opinan, escribo el lado de el asunto de Rei, Takao y Kai o me olvido de escribir por el resto de mi vida

Arashi: O.OU saliste mas aventada que yo, y eso que Max es tu primo -Ve a un calamar junto a ella- ACHUU!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SOY ALERGICA _!! -toma a chibiBrooklyn y sale corriendo-

Kage: n_n jijijiji -con chibiHitoshi en un tipo de mochila en la espalda-

Xhillein: H_H

MSN CREW: deja tu lado pervertido ¬¬!!!

Xhillein: o.o bueno -abraza a ChibiMystel-

Irya: oigan es mi fic saquense T_T

ChibiGarland: ¬u¬ yo me ocupo (sacando un lanza llamas y correteando a todos menos Kage que quedo chamuscada y ChibiHitoshi trata de revivirla)

Irya: bueno TOT opinen, debo escribir mas o no - (atras pasa chibigarland correteando a todos) OoU sayonara y dejen review ._.?

MUXOS BEXOS DE QUEXO PARA TODOX 8)


End file.
